1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a mobile apparatus for recognizing at least one of an object and a position by extracting a feature point and using the extracted feature point and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object recognition represents a technology of viewing an image of an object and obtaining three-dimensional spatial information of the type, the size, the direction, and the position of the object based on previously acquired knowledge.
Localization (position recognition) represents a technology of providing a space perception while being regarded as a key technology in implementing an autonomous mobile function. In recent years, various approaches for localization have been presented including a sensor-based localization, a mark-based localization, and a stereo vision-based localization.
Object recognition and localization may be implemented, for example, on a mobile terminal which performs fingerprint recognition, face recognition and augmented reality, an intelligent vehicle which performs a Smart Cruise Control, an Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC) and a collision avoidance function, and a robot which conducts tasks related to production and services.
In the early stage of robot technology, a robot was used at a work site to perform a simple and repetitive job at a fixed position. However, as robot technology has developed, the robot has been implemented in various forms such that more various jobs are achieved with a high intelligence.
That is, nowadays, the robot may be equipped with an autonomous motion capability to autonomously perform various tasks.
To this end, the robot may be given a localization function capable of determining its current position by remembering its initial position and using information on changed position and previous position information.
However, a conventional localization has difficulty in obtaining a displacement caused by an external force applied to a robot and thus fails to recognize the position after the application of the external force.
In order to compensate for such a constraint, a robot may obtain more detailed information on the surrounding environment by use of, for example, a range sensor, such as a laser sensor and an ultrasonic sensor in performing the localization.
That is, the robot performs the localization together with the object recognition.
However, the change in pose and lighting may cause difficulty in retrieving an object image about an object identical to a query image or an object image having a high similarity to the query image in the database that is previously stored for an object recognition.
In addition, if only a few query images are provided, the object recognition performance may be significantly lowered.
In addition, such an object recognition using only a few query images may not suitable for recognizing a moving object image, and in particular, may exhibit a poor recognition result for different-sized sized images.
A flux-concentrated motor is configured to increase a torque generated per a volume by concentrating a magnetic flux and includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor includes rotor cores, which are disposed at an inner side or an outer side of the stator in a circumferential direction of the rotor while being separated from each other to rotate with electromagnetic interaction, and a permanent magnet (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘magnet’) coupled to an area between the rotor cores.
There are at least two ways to assemble a magnet to a rotor core, for example. A first way is referred to a pre-magnetization in which a magnet is magnetized first, and then the magnetized magnet is assembled to an area between rotor cores. A second way is referred to a post-magnetization in which an unmagnetized magnet is assembled to an area between rotor cores and then is subject to magnetization. The pre-magnetization is easy to achieve magnetization. However, the pre-magnetization has a difficulty in assembly due to attractive force and repulsive force between magnets, and may damage nearby equipment. Accordingly, the use of the post-magnetization is increasing.
Meanwhile, the post-magnetization has an advantage of easily assembling a magnet. However, according to the post-magnetization, a magnet needs to be magnetized while being assembled between rotor cores, having a difficulty in equally magnetizing the magnet. Accordingly, there is a need for a structure of a rotor enabling a magnet to be equally magnetized and a magnetizing apparatus thereof.